My Appa, My Partner
by Raensung
Summary: "Baekhyun anak baik dan penurut.. Baekhyun akan menuruti apa saja yang Appa perintah." / "Kalau anak ku sendiri seperti ini, tanpa istri pun aku juga bisa hidup." . Secara tidak sadar, Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang Pedofilia, dan korbannya adalah anaknya sendiri. (Summary gagal, langsung baca aja dan jangan lupa tinggalin review ya :*)
1. Chapter 1

**© Raensung – **_**2014**_

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fllufy –mungkin**

**Rated : M**

**Cast/Pair : - Park Chanyeol, - Byun Baekhyun | BaekYeol/ChanBaek**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys x Boys, Chanyeol **_**pedo**_**!—maybe. DLDR, RnR :')) . Tolong yaa.. kalau masih merasa belum siap baca yg Rated M macam ini, lebih baik gak usah baca, okay? Daripada kalian ntar pada ngebash aku dikolom review. Itu sangat merusak pemandangan-_-**

**- Keep Woles, stay Santai. -**

**Chapter : 1 of [?] **

* * *

-oOo-

"_**Baekhyun anak baik dan penurut.. Baekhyun akan menuruti apa saja yang Appa perintah."**_

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan lebat memang masih betah mengguyur kota Seoul akhir-akhir ini. Warga Seoul dan sekitarnya pun menjadi enggan untuk keluar rumah.

Seperti Baekhyun contohnya..

Anak laki-laki cantik nan imut berumur 7 tahun dengan tinggi badan 130 cm ini lebih memilih menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas dagu di malam yang dingin ini. Boneka _Piglet _berwarna pink masih setia dipeluknya. Jujur, Baekhyun sungguh phobia akan suara halilintar yang memecah keheningan malam. Ia berusaha menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya. Setidaknya suara halilintar itu tidak terlalu keras terdengar jika Baekhyun melakukan cara ini.

Kakinya mulai bergetar. Telapak tangannya mulai terasa berkeringat dan dingin mengetahui hujan dan halilintar bebarengan menyerbu kota Seoul.

"Baekhyun mohon jangan lampu mati. Baekhyun mohon.."

Baekhyun kecil mencengkram boneka _Piglet _nya semakin erat. Tak peduli bagaimana bentuk bonekanya nanti setelah ia melepaskan cengkramannya.

**.**

**DDDUUUAAARRR—**

.

Gelegar halilintar yang satu ini sangat kencang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Seketika itu juga lampu di seluruh ruangan rumah Baekhyun menjadi redup.

Baekhyun mulai kelimpungan mencari alat apa saja yang bisa mengeluarkan sumber cahaya. Menyetel korek api? Itu tak mungkin, Baekhyun masih kecil. Ia juga jelas takut dengan percikan api.

Menyalakan lilin? Baekhyun saja takut dengan percikan api. Bagaimana bisa ia menyalakan lilin?

Satu-satunya jalan ialah—

.

.

—senter _Pororo _pemberian Luhan. Senter itu ada di laci meja sebelah ranjang. Karena sangat ketakutan, Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Bayangkan saja, anak kecil usia 7 tahun sendirian didalam kamar lantai dua dengan keadaan lampu yang redup pula. Bagaimana jadinya?

Baekhyun menarik laci itu. Merogoh isinya, dan untunglah senter yang dicarinya dengan mudah ia temukan. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali baterai di senter ini terganti.

"_Pororo _jangan mati dulu sebelum Baekhyun bertemu Appa. _Pororo _kan teman Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengelus ujung senter. Ya, sebodoh apapun tingkah bocah kecil macam Baekhyun, tetap saja kesan menggemaskan tak pernah luput.

**KLIK—**

Dan senter itu menyala tak begitu terang ketika Baekhyun meng-klik tombol _ON _yang ada di punggung senter.

Baekhyun mulai keluar dari kamar besarnya. Kaki-kaki mungil yang melangkah tanpa alas itu mulai gemetar saat mengetahui seluruh ruangan di rumah telah sepenuhnya gelap.

"_Pororo _jangan berkedip-kedip seperti itu. Baekhyun takut." Baekhyun kecil menggoyang-goyangkan senternya. Berharap _Pororo _nya itu kembali menyala seperti tadi walaupun tak seberapa terang. Tapi percuma..

Dan sedetik kemudian— **PIP—**

"_Appaaaaaaa…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sebal. Sudah entah berapa banyak botol wine yang ia habiskan dalam waktu 2 jam, di ruang kerja pribadi di rumah mewahnya.

Wajahnya kusut, seperti blazer yang digunakannya sekarang. Blazer hitam yang mulanya rapih saat ia akan berangkat kerja tadi pagi, kini berubah manjadi kusut tak beraturan. Dasi nya longgar. Kancing kemejanya terbuka sebanyak 3 buah. Selembar foto sudah robek ditangannya.

Chanyeol sedang buruk. Ada masalah yang sedang menyerangnya.

"Appaaaaaaaaaa.." suara familiar itu merasuk ke gendang telinga Chanyeol. Walaupun setengah mabuk, Chanyeol masih mampu untuk membuka matanya. Tapi terkadang pening menerpa kepalanya.

"Appaaaa.. Lampu mati…." Langkah-langkah kecil yang terdengar seperti terburu-buru itu semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lah sosok kecil dengan boneka _Piglet _yang terapit dilengannya.

Baekhyun kecil berlari dan langsung _nyelonong _masuk—tanpa izin ke ruang kerja pribadi milik Ayahnya, Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh kecilnya memaksa untuk naik ke kursi kerja ayahnya. Duduk dipangkuan ayah satu-satunya, dan mengalungkan lengan kecilnya ditubuh jangkung ayahnya.

Baekhyun kecil membenamkan wajah imutnya ke dada bidang nan atletis milik ayah kesayangannya. Tak peduli seberapa menyengatnya bau Chanyeol waktu itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus rambut coklat yang halus dan lembut milik anak semata wayangnya. Sungguh, suara riuh Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba semakin membuat kepalanya pening. Serasa ingin pecah begitu saja..

"Appa bau sekali." Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah lusuh Ayahnya. "Kenapa tidak mandi?" tambah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, Hei—Appa menyuruhmu untuk tidur kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memerah, cengegesan khas orang mabuk.

"Lampu mati, Appa. Baekhyun takut sendirian di kamar."

"Kalau begitu, mari tidur bersama Appa. Baekhyun 'kan jarang tidur berdua dengan Appa." ucap Chanyeol masih dengan wajahnya yang khas orang mabuk.

"Uhm." Baekhyun yang penurut hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Ayahnya.

Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menurutnya hanya seberat boneka _Piglet _yang biasanya Baekhyun bawa kemana-mana.

Baekhyun pun mengalungkan lengan pendeknya ke leher sang Ayah. Menjatuhkan dagunya tepat pada bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sama saja tidak bisa tidur kalau bau Appa seperti kentut _Dinosaurus _macam ini." Baekhyun mengangakat wajahnya, menghadap tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna _Soft Pink _itu mengerucut sempurna. Menggemaskan…

"Ya, sebentar lagi Appa akan mandi. Tapi Baekhyun harus menuruti perintah Appa, ya? Baru setelah itu Appa akan mandi pakai sabun sampai bersih dan wangi." Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Senyuman menawan khas seorang _Park Chanyeol _pun terbentuk.

"Iya, Appa. Baekhyun anak baik. Baekhyun akan menuruti apa saja yang Appa perintah." Baekhyun pun juga tersenyum tak kalah menawannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kesan _cute _masih sangat ada di senyuman Baekhyun itu.

"Bagus. Itu baru anak Appa yang pintar." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, seperti tadi.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu cadangan yang ada dikamarnya. Ya walaupun lampu itu tak menyala terang layaknya lampu pada umumnya, tapi lumayan _lah_ untuk penerangan.

"Appa.. Katanya mandi? Buka celananya kenapa tidak di kamar mandi saja? Baekhyun malu, Appa.." Baekhyun duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk. Rona merah tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Tadi Appa 'kan sudah bilang, Appa akan mandi kalau Baekhyun menuruti perintah Appa terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol memelorotkan celananya ke bawah. Terpampang jelas lah sebuah batang yang loyo tepat di bawah perut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak mau lihat. Baekhyun jijik. Hih—" Baekhyun malah menghadap belakang lalu masuk dalam gelungan selimut putih yang tertata rapih diatas ranjang.

"Baekhyun sudah bilang kan kalau Baekhyun anak baik. Baekhyun juga selalu akan menuruti apapun yang Appa perintah. Kenapa sekarang menolak perintah Appa? Appa bisa-bisa marah kepada Baekhyun setelah ini."

Baekhyun yang ada didalam selimut langsung membulatkan bola matanya setelah mendengar kalimat '_Appa bisa-bisa marah kepada Baekhyun setelah ini.' _

Kalau Appa marah, Baekhyun bermain boneka dengan siapa lagi?

Kalau Appa marah, bisa-bisa nanti tidak akan ada boneka baru di kamar Baekhyun? –fikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya. Matanya mencoba menatap mata sayu Chanyeol walau terkadang otaknya mengarahkan matanya untuk sesekali melirik bagian bawah Ayahnya yang sudah tak terbalut apa-apa lagi.

"Appa jangan marah. Baekhyun anak baik." Lirih Baekhyun sambil sekali lagi menunduk.

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun anak baik. Baekhyun akan menuruti apa saja yang Appa perintah."

"Nah, Baekhyun sudah bilang seperti itu _loh_ ya! Jadi sekarang turuti perintah Appa, okay?"

"Uhm—Uhmmm." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dua kali.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan batang coklat yang terpampang, dan Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihatnya walaupun waktu itu penerangan dalam ruangan tak begitu terang.

"Coba Appa pinjam tangan Baekkie sebentar, boleh?" Chanyeol memajukan tangannya, 'menagih' tangan Baekhyun.

"Uhm—" Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi seraya menyerahkan tangan kanannya yang mungil itu.

"Anak Appa memang baik. Sekarang coba remas ini, ya?" Chanyeol menuntun telapak tangan mungil milik anaknya untuk menyentuh batang kelaminnya yang masih _tertidur _itu.

"Remas bagaimana, Appa? Baekhyun tidak bisa."

"Remas seperti saat Baekkie gemas dengan boneka-boneka yang baru Appa belikan. Ayo—Anak Park Chanyeol pasti bisa." Chanyeol menggosok-gosokkan tangan lembut Baekhyun ke kelaminnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar. Lalu dengan mantap ia mulai memperkerjakan tangannya. Karena Baekhyun anak baik dan penurut, Baekhyun tak mungkin menolak atau membantah pada setiap perintah yang diberikan oleh Appanya.

Baekhyun meremas kelamin Appanya sekuat tenaga yang ia mampu. "Eunggghhhh—Baek.."

"Appa tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Ia takut kalau tindakannya ini dapat mencelakai Ayahnya.

"Ssshhh—Ahhhhh—"

"Appa, ini sakit ya?"

"Tidaaakkkkhhh, sayangghh.. Lebih kuat lagiihhh—Sssaahhh.."

"Tidak bisa, Appa. Tangan Baekhyun tidak cukup. _Titit _Appa terlalu besar, _sih_." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia jadi sebal sendiri dengan Ayahnya yang terlalu banyak memerintah.

"Coba pakai tangan yang satunya." Perintah Chanyeol –lagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa meng-iyakan perintah Ayahnya.

Ia arahkan tangan kirinya mendekati batang yang mulai berdiri milik Ayahnya itu. Tangan kanan meremas ujung, dan tangan kirinya kini meremas pangkal.

Chanyeol mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pantatnya sendiri. Ia remas-remas sendiri 2 bongkahan daging itu yang mulai kaku menegang. "Sssshhh—Ahhrrhhhh.." lenguhan pun tak kuasa ia tahan. Baekhyun memang masih kecil, masih berusia 7 tahun. Tapi remasan tangan-tangan mugilnya ini cukup mampu membuat otot-otot diseluruh tubuh Chanyeol menegang maksimal.

"Enggghhhhh—Lebih cepat lagi, nak. Eungghhhhh.."

Sesuai yang diperintahkan Ayahnya, Baekhyun mempercepat tempo remasannya. Membuat Chanyeol terpejam dan mulai kewalahan.

"Appa, kenapa basah? Tangan Baekhyun basah, Appa. Appa _ngompol_ ya?" Baekhyun menyerbu Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sedetik itu juga, lampu di seluruh ruangan menyala seperti semula.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat bagaimana keadaan benda yang dipegangnya saat ini. "Appaaa.. Itu ada yang keluar! Appa _pipis _sembarangan!" teriaknya spontan.

"Appahh—Appa ke kamar mandi dulu." Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada dekat dengan lemari pakaian. Ia tutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut lumayan keras, sampai-sampai Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya lemah di balik pintu kamar mandi. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan kental yang luruh dari dalam kelamin Chanyeol. Dadanya naik turun secara cepat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Hhhh—Hhhh—Kalau anak ku sendiri seperti ini, tanpa istri pun aku juga bisa hidup."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia membayangkan bagaimana tadi tangan mungil nan lembut milik anaknya sendiri meremas kelaminnya sampai membuatnya lemas seperti sekarang.

**.**

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang aku lakukan pada anak ku?! OMOOOO!"

**..**

**..**

"Appa aneh!" kembali, Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kini ekspresi sebal tak luput dari wajah imutnya.

"Tangan Baekhyun basah begini kan jadinya?!" Pria kecil itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya ke sprei putih ranjang Appanya.

"Baunya aneh pula. Huh—Appa payah!"

**..**

**..**

* * *

**TBC / END?**

* * *

**.-.**

**A/N : **Tuh kan aku labil :3 . Kemaren bilangnya mau hiatus, eh sekarang malah nongol lagi :3 .

Sumpret, tanganku udh gatel banget pen ngetik dan pubish ini fanfic. Habisnya ChanBaek yang beginian selalu tak bisa membuatku bobo malem, selalu terbayang-bayang di otakku /alah-_-

Eh pada gpp kan ya kalo ChanBaek dibuat kek gini? Kalo ada yang kurang _srek_, bilang aja yaaa.. Aku gpp kok :')) . Ntar bisa aku delete atau aku perbaiki dulu.

Dan maaf sepertinya gak bisa update kilat, muehehe :'p

Okay, akhir kata.. Gak keberatan kan buat ninggalin review? Kita saling menghargai kan ya? Terima Kasih~~

-**XOXO**-


	2. Chapter 2

**© Raensung – **_**2014**_

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fllufy –mungkin**

**Rated : M**

**Cast/Pair : - Park Chanyeol, - Byun Baekhyun | BaekYeol/ChanBaek**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys x Boys, Chanyeol **_**pedo**_**!—maybe. DLDR, RnR :')) . Typo's everywhere. Yang merasa masih blm siap baca Rated M macam gini, silahkan 'close' dan jangan tinggalkan bash untuk saya :') **

– **Tidak untuk dilakukan di rumah –**

**Chapter : 2 of [?] **

* * *

-oOo-

"_**Baekhyun anak baik dan penurut.. Baekhyun akan menuruti apa saja yang Appa perintah."**_

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sshhhhh—Ahhghhh Yaaahh.."

Chanyeol mendesah kuat manakala tangan kanannya yang kekar mempermainkan kelaminnya sendiri. Celananya sudah lolos ke bawah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Nafsunya sudah tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Tak mampu ia bendung lagi sejak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk _bermain_ _solo _malam ini. Laptopnya masih tetap menyala dan memperlihatkan adegan dari sepasang sejoli yang sedang _bertarung _hebat disana –diatas kasur—.

Semua itu membuat Chanyeol sedari tadi berkeringat. Membuat celana Chanyeol menyempit, terutama di bagian tengah. Membuat kelaminnya berdiri dan mulai _banjir. _Dan akhirnya semua itu juga yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk membuka _zipper _celananya, lalu meremas-remas batang yang sedari tadi mengacung tegak itu.

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan posisinya yang sedang duduk dengan paha yang terbuka lebar di ruang makan. Keadaan rumah yang sepi ia manfaatkan untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Dengan mata yang terpejam dan tubuh yang semakin merosot kebawah, Chanyeol mempercepat tempo remasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aihhhh~~ Ini susah sekali."

Baekhyun meremas sebal rambutnya sendiri. Lelaki mungil itu sedang tengkurap diatas kasur dengan sebuah buku tulis, dan satu set peralatan tulis seperti pensil, penghapus, bolpoin, dan penggaris yang berjejer didepannya.

"Mana bisa Baekhyun mengerjakan sendiri? Hhhhh~~" Baekhyun meniup poni lembutnya. Kini ia berganti posisi menjadi terlentang bebas. Bibirnya yang imut itu seketika mengerucut. Membuat Baekhyun makin terlihat imut saja..

"Luhan pasti sudah selesai mengerjakan PR—" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, "—dibantu Ibunya." tambahnya. Entahlah.. perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak menentu jika sudah menyebut 'Ibu' .

Rindu? Sudah pasti.

Sebal? Itu juga iya. Yang membuat Baekhyun sebal dengan Ibunya ialah, mengapa Ibunya tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah beberapa minggu ini? Padahal dia kan ibunya. Jangankan berkunjung, menghubungi Baekhyun saja sudah tidak pernah sama sekali.

Apa Ibu sudah tak menyayangi Baekhyun lagi, ya? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun pusing! Baekhyun pusing! Baekhyun pusingggg—" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Teriakannya yang terhalang dengan bantal membuat suara Baekhyun menjadi semakin kecil. Khas anak kecil yang sedang marah.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali terangkat. "Appa.."

"Appa kan pintar. Appa pasti bisa membantu."

"Ah ya!— Appaaaaaa…"

Baekhyun kecil langsung meraup peralatan sekolahnya tadi yang berserakan diatas kasurnya. Ia turun dari kasur dengan terburu-buru.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa Baekhyun mintai tolong saat ini hanyalah Ayahnya.

Ayah _**kesayangannya**_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIET—**

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Ayahnya yang berada tepat disamping kamar Baekhyun. Ia buka perlahan pintu tersebut, takut-takut jika suara pintu kamar yang terbuka terlalu keras dapat mengganggu Ayahnya yang mungkin sedang istirahat.

"Appa.. Dimana?" mata sipitnya mulai menyebarkan pandangan.

Mulai diatas kasur, Ayahnya tidak ada disitu.

Diatas sofa dekat kasur, Ayahnya juga tidak ada disitu.

"Mungkin di kamar mandi." Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi dekat lemari pakaian. Ia dorong perlahan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat itu. "Appa.." panggilnya.

Namun Nihil..

Ayahnya juga tidak berada di kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya juga masih rapih, lantainya masih kering. Itu tandanya Ayahnya belum masuk ke kamar mandi selama beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Appa kemana?" Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi itu kembali. Bibir imutnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Appa pasti keluar rumah tidak mengajak Baekhyun." Dan berhasilah air matanya luruh ke bawah.

"Hiks—" Baekhyun kecil terisak pelan. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar luas milik Ayahnya itu, tanpa menutup pintu.

Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana lagi. PR-nya ini terlalu sulit untuk otaknya yang bisa dibilang cukup lambat. Baekhyun juga takut. Takut jika PR-nya tidak terselesaikan, lalu besok pasti Cho songsaenim akan menghukumnya. Cho songsaenim 'kan guru ter-_killer _di sekolah.

Ah masa bodoh!

Pria mungil itu berlari menuju ruang depan. Ia mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa depan Televisi. Ya, siapa tau saja di Televisi ada noona-noona SNSD yang tiba-tiba bisa membuat otaknya encer.

Baru saja hendak menghidupkan Televisi, ia dikagetkan dengan suara aneh yang menyeruak langsung ke telinganya.

"Ssshhhh—Ahhhhh—"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain dirinya sendiri. Lalu siapa yang membuat suara itu?

Ah—Baekhyun tak peduli. Mungkin itu suara angin, begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

"Ouhhhhh—Ouwwwwwhhh.."

Ya Tuhan, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar takut. Suara aneh itu kembali muncul. Kali ini suaranya seperti suara Manusia Serigala yang biasanya Baekhyun tonton di film Horor bersama Ayahnya.

Ia meremas buku tulis yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kuat. "Appa—" keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Itu suara siapa?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan suara itu makin jelas terdengar.

"Oke, Baekhyun laki-laki. Baekhyun harus berani." Baekhyun turun dari sofa secara perlahan. Buku tulis itu masih setia diremasnya.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah takut-takut menuju sumber suara, yaitu dapur.

"Jangan-jangan itu monster." Baekhyun merinding sendiri saat mengucapkan kata 'monster' . Tapi keberaniannya tak luntur. Ia tetap maju dan mendekat menuju dapur. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati sesuatu yang tak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya di dapur..

"Appaaa!"

Baekhyun berteriak. Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun membelalak. Baekhyun tercengo saat mengetahui Ayahnya sendiri sedang mendongakkan kepala keatas, matanya terpejam, dan jangan lupakan celananya yang terlolos bebas kebawah sebatas lutut.

"Ya ampun—Apa yang Appa lakukan?" Baekhyun berlari cepat menghampiri Ayahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol—Ayahnya.. ia dengan cepat tersadar dari kenikmatannya. Langsung saja ia tarik celananya keatas, lalu membenarkan _zipper_nya. Tak lupa juga ia menutup laptopnya cukup keras. Takut-takut jika Baekhyun memergoki apa yang sedang ditonton Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun kecil yang sedang khawatir itu langsung naik ke pangkuan Ayahnya. Ia rengkuh leher jenjang milik Ayahnya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya masih menggenggam buku & sebuah pensil. Ia benamkan wajahnya tepat di perbatasan rahang dan leher Ayahnya. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan keringat Ayahnya yang tak sengaja menempel dibibir mungilnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ayah _satu-satu_nya ini.

"Appa tidak apa-apa kan? Appa tidak bunuh diri kan? Hikss—Appa tidak boleh pergi." Baekhyun terisak kembali disela-sela rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan anaknya, sekaligus takut. Takut jika Baekhyun sebenarnya tadi melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar manis dilehernya. Ia pegang kedua bahu kurus milik anak semata wayangnya itu. Lalu menatap mata sipit anaknya—yang sedikit bengkak—.

"Kenapa Baekhyun bisa bilang kalau Appa akan bunuh diri? Appa tidak apa-apa. Appa baik-baik saja, sayang." ujar Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan lembutnya.

"Tapi tadi itu Hikss—Kenapa Appa mendongak seperti orang habis bunuh diri seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tetap terisak.

"Baekhyun lihat sendiri kan sekarang? Appa baik-baik saja _kok_."

"Sudah..sudah Cup—Cup... Anak Appa tidak boleh menangis lagi, ya? Mana boleh anak laki-laki menangis seperti ini?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata anaknya. Ia membelai lembut surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

Bukankah Baekhyun menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya?

Jujur saja, Chanyeol bahagia sekali mendengar Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkannya tadi. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang menaruh perhatian dan kekhawatiran pada dirinya.

Apalagi Baekhyun adalah anaknya.

Bukankah setiap orang tua diamanapun pasti akan senang jika mendengar anaknya sendiri mengkhawatirkannya?

Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun secara bergantian, mencoba sedikit menenangkan hati anaknya lewat kecupan. Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun menikmatinya.. Sungguh menikmatinya, walaupun tak mengerti apa maksud Appanya melakukan semua ini.

"Nah, Baekhyun sudah Appa cium. Sekarang tidak boleh menangis lagi, okay?"

"Uhhm. Ne, Appa.." jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Lengan mungilnya kembali merengkuh tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa belum tidur uhm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sesekali ia juga menciuminya.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerjakan PR. Appa bisa bantu Baekhyun?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap meja makan dan masih tetap duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Enggan untuk berpindah tampat atau bergeser sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini, Appa.." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu soal dengan pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Oh.. Ini mudah sekali. Semua angka yang dibagi 1, pasti hasilnya juga angka itu sendiri. Baekhyun mengerti?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Ia mengetuk kepalanya dengan pensil beberapa kali secara perlahan. Setelahnya Baekhyun berteriak girang, "Ah ya! Baekhyun mengerti. Ini mudah sekali ternyata." Secepat kilat, Baekhyun langsung menggoreskan pensilnya ke buku tulis. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut, khas bocah kecil yang sedang serius belajar.

"Anak Appa memang pintar.." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia cium puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi.

**.**

Baekhyun masih serius mengerjakan PR-nya yang berjumlah 35 soal. Sesekali ia menggeser dan menggerakan pantatnya yang terasa –sangat-pegal.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menegang sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak sengaja pantat Baekhyun yang lumayan berisi ini telah menindih kelamin Chanyeol. Apalagi Baekhyun sesekali menggerakan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat kelamin Chanyeol serasa diberi pijatan kecil.

Dan Chanyeol ketagihan..

Chanyeol ingin lebih dari ini..

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol menahan nafsunya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Ia cengkram pinggiran kursi kuat-kuat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama –sama-sekali-. Baekhyun justru semakin sering menggerakan pantatnya. Karena pegal memang dirasakan Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Appa.." lirih Baekhyun. Ia masih serius berkutat dengan PR-nya.

"Y—Yahh?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti sejenak. "Tadi Appa kenapa—eungh—mengeluarkan su..suara aneh seperti itu?"

"Suara aneh yang seperti apa?" goda Chanyeol. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya ke pundak kecil sang anak.

"Uhhm—Se..seperti ini—_Ssshhhh.. Ahhhhh..Ouhhhwww._" Baekhyun mencoba menirukan suara Ayahnya tadi –yang terkesan seperti desahan. Ia menirukannya dengan teliti, hampir sama persis seperti Ayahnya, hanya saja suara Baekyun lebih kecil.

"Sebenarnya itu rahasia. Appa tidak bisa memberi taunya pada siapapun."

"Yaahh Appa.. Baekhyun ingin tau.." rajuk Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya kembali menghadap sang Ayah. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pensil itu menarik-narik lengan Ayahnya. "Ayolah Appa.. Beri tau Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa jaga rahasia _kok_.."

"Sungguh?"

"Ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun tidak akan memberi tau siapapun?"

"Ne.."

"Termasuk Nenek dan teman-teman Baekhyun?"

"Uhmm. Hu—Uhmm." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dua kali.

"Baiklah.. Jangan beri tau siapa-siapa, okay? Hanya Appa dan Baekhyun saja yang tau."

"Ya, Appa.."

"Rahasianya itu—" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Ia dekatkan wajah—sekaligus bibirnya untuk lebih mendekat ke telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"—Tangan Appa bisa mengeluarkan _setruman_. Makanya tadi Appa bersuara aneh karena Appa terkena _setruman_ tangan Appa sendiri." lanjut Chanyeol sedikit berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"MWOO? Yang..yang benar saja?" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia pikir semua yang dikatakan Ayahnya barusan sangat-tak-masuk-akal.

"Appa ini ada-ada saja. Huh—Payah!"

"Ini sungguhan. Mana pernah Appa berbohong pada Baekhyun."

"Tapi Appa bukan manusia Listrik. Appa itu Ayah Baekhyun, bukan manusia Listrik." jelas Baekhyun sok dewasa.

Chanyeol pun sedikit sebal.

"Kau boleh memukul kepala Appa kalau sampai kau tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti tadi saat Appa memberimu _setruman _nanti—"

"—Tapi kalau kau mengeluarkan suara aneh itu, Appa akan menghukum mu karena sudah tak mempercayai Appa."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali menghadap meja makan. Baekhyun masih tetap duduk diatas kedua paha Chanyeol. Wajahnya bingung, ia bingung dan tidak tau apa yang akan Ayahnya lakukan pada dirinya. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata 'hukuman' yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi, Baekhyun jadi takut sendiri.

Chanyeol melepaskan celana pendek selutut sekaligus celana dalam bergambar tokoh Superhero _Spiderman_ yang Baekhyun pakai. Ia benar-benar melucuti celana anaknya. Kini Baekhyun menjadi setengah telanjang karena tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Appa.. Jangan lepas celana Baekhyun." Baekhyun menunduk. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang lancang terhadapnya. Tapi Baekhyun takut.. Ia takut jika Ayahnya nanti marah. Saat Chanyeol marah atau sebal dengan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan mengacuhkan Baekhyun seharian—bahkan bisa berhari-hari jika Baekhyun masih tetap saja nakal. Mengacuhkan Baekhyun berarti tidak mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, tidak mengajak Baekhyun bermain, dan lain-lain, termasuk tidak memandikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah hafal betul akan hal itu. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Ia benci diacuhkan.. Ia benci diacuhkan Appanya.

**.**

Pria mungil itu tidak bisa berontak saat Ayahnya memaksa kedua paha kecilnya untuk terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh saat kedua pahanya terbuka lebar. Seperti ada yang menggelitik di bawah sana.

"Eunghh—Appahh.. Geli.. Jangannh—" Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat saat jemari-jemari kekar milik Chanyeol sudah melingkar di kelaminnya. Pensil yang tadinya ada digenggamannya kini jatuh entah kemana. Kelaminnya terasa seperti dipenuhi oleh semut dan serangga-serangga lainnya. Geli. Rasa geli tu sampai menjalar ke telinga. Baekhyun yakin ini bukan sekedar geli. Ini aneh. Baekhyun tak bisa menjelaskannya. Terlalu sulit.

"Ingat, ada hukuman jika kau mengeluarkan suara." bisik Chanyeol seduktif di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Mulanya, Chanyeol hanya menggenggam kelamin anaknya yang hanya sebesar sosis sapi itu. Tapi setelahnya, Chanyeol lekas meremas-remas kelamin Baekhyun. Sedikit membelainya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggeliat hebat. Chanyeol tak peduli bahwa yang sedang 'dilecehkan'nya ini adalah anaknya sendiri. Chanyeol tak peduli itu. Yang penting hasratnya sudah terpenuhi.

"Appaahh.. Baekhyuunhh kesemutan. Eunghh—Lepaskannhh." ronta Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sesekali terpejam menikmati sensasi pijatan dari sang Ayah.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia masih serius menikmati tubuh sang anak. Otaknya mulai tak waras. Ditambah lagi dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai mendesah, semua itu membuat Chanyeol jusrtu makin bersemangat.

Ia dekatkan bibirnya yang sedikit basah itu ke tengkuk Baekhyun. Menyesap kuat tengkuk anaknya. Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu.. merasakan ada yang sedikit basah di daerah leher belakangnya.

Tak berhenti disitu saja. Chanyeol menjilati bekas kecupannya tadi. Tangannya juga menjadi semakin nakal. Ia putar-putarkan ujung telunjuknya di lubang kecil diujung kelamin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa aneh sekalgus risih dengan perlakuan Ayahnya barusan, spontan tersentak dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Eungghhhh—Ahhhhhhh..Appaaahhghh..Gelihhh—Nghhh..Baekhyun menyerahh.."

Desahan Baekhyun seakan membutakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin ganas dan berani melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini pada anaknya.

Tanpa sadar, paha Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar. Daerah selangkangannya juga mulai basah karena keringat.

Bosan dengan permainan yang seperti ini, Chanyeol menjauhkan telunjuknya yang sedari tadi bermain dilubang paling ujung kelamin anaknya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega. Hhh~~ akhirnya berakhir juga _kesemutan_ yang diderita Baekhyun.

Tapi—

Ternyata penderitaan Baekhyun belum berhenti disitu saja. Ayahnya tentu masih punya seribu satu cara untuk memuaskan nafsunya dan mempermainkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Melihat kedua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka cukup lebar, Chanyeol tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Lantas dengan cepat dan tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun. Tanpa melihat pun Chanyeol sudah tau dimana letak lubang yang _nikmat _itu.

Sontak Baekhyun pun berteriak kecil, "Appaaaaaaaa—Sa..Sakit.."

"Baekhyun mual, Appaaa.. Tolong berhenti.. Sakitthhh Ahhhh.."

"Apppaaaaahh~~ Geli.. Sakit. Ouhhhh.."

Baekhyun semakin mendesah. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin beringas.

Sungguh, perlakuan Ayahnya ini sangat menyiksa Baekhyun. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat perih dan sakit. Tapi disampnig itu, Baekhyun merasakan rasa yang 'aneh' menjalar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya sampai ke kepala. Apalagi saat Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya yang baru separuh masuk ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Sekarang Baekhyun masih belum percaya kalau tangan Appa bisa mengeluarkan _setrum _?" goda Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Baek—Baekhyun percaya, Appaa.. Lepaskan Appa—Perihh.. Eunghh." keluh Baekhyun.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi kalau Baekhyun percaya.."

"Baekhyun percaya.. Baekhyun percaya pada Appa kalau tangan Appa bisa mengeluarkan _setrum_. Lepaskan Appa—"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. Ia pun menarik perlahan jari tengahnya yang separuh mendekam didalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melenguh panjang. "Ungghhhh—Heehhhh."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil nan ringan Baekhyun. Ia hadapkan Baekhyun pada dirinya. Lalu Ayah muda itu merengkuh tubuh kecil anaknya yang masih belum memakai celana.

Chanyeol sungguh merasa kasihan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terkesan kesakitan. Tapi ia senang.. Senang karena nafsunya untuk hari ini sudah cukup terpenuhi.

Lagipula Baekhyun itu kan anaknya. Jadi, Chanyeol bebas dan berhak melakukan **apa saja **terhadap anaknya.

Tidak Chanyeol! Itu egois namanya!

"Appa senang jika Baekhyun mau _melayani _Appa seperti ini setiap saat Appa membutuhkan."

Baekhyun mengambil oksigen sejenak. Kegiatan bersama Ayahnya tadi cukup membuat persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis.

"Baekhyun akan melakukannya kalau memang itu membuat Appa senang. Baekhyun anak baik. Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Appa marah." jawab Baekhyun kelewat polos.

Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Baekhyun benar bukan? Anak yang baik akan melakukan **apa saja **yang membuat orang tuanya bahagia dan senang.

—Tapi tidak seperti itu juga maksudnya, Baek -_- —

Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil dan tipis anaknya sekilas. Baekhyun sungguh-sangat-tak-mengerti- apa maksud Ayahnya melakukan semua ini. Mulai dari Ayahnya yang melepaskan celananya secara paksa, mengecup tengkuknya, meremas-remas _burung_nya, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, dan yang terakhir ini mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga sering melihat Ayah dari teman-temannya mencium pipi anaknya saat di depan gerbang sekolah.

Tapi pipi—

—bukan bibir seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

"Malam ini Baekhyun tidur bersama Appa lagi, ya?" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dibarengi dengan Baekhyun yang ia gendong seperti induk koala yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Baekhyun pun melingkarkan lengan mungilnya ke leher sang Ayah-kesayangan.

"Ya, Appa." jawab Baekhyun pasrah. Toh, jika ia menolak sekalipun, Ayahnya pasti akan tetap memaksa.

"Ah, celana Baekhyun—" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sadar jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di ruang makan.

"Tidak usah dipakai." ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"Tapi Appa—"

"Baekhyun anak penurut, bukan?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Lagi-lagi ia tak dapat membantah atau berontak jika sudah berurusan dengan Ayahnya.

"Uhhm—Uhhm Baekhyun anak penurut. Baekhyun tidak akan membantah Appa." dan lagi.. Baekhyun merengkuh leher Ayahnya dan menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak tegap sang Ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat ikut songsaenim!"

Pria tua itu menarik lengan Baekhyun secara paksa untuk keluar kelas. Padahal waktu itu sedang ada jam pelajaran.

"Tapi songsaenim, tadi malam Baekhyun tidur terlalu larut. Baekhyun tidak sempat mengerjakan PR. Baekhyun tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan Baekhyun.." Baekhyun mencoba berontak. Tapi pria ini lebih dewasa. Lebih kuat. Cengkramannya di lengan Baekhyun begitu kuat. Baekhyun mulai merasakan nyeri di lengannya.

Pria tua itu tak menjawab. Ia tak peduli dengan alasan-alasan yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Baekhyun terus ditariknya sampai menuju pinggiran lapangan olahraga yang terasa begitu panas, tak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Kerjakan 45 soal yang songsaenim berikan. Kerjakan semua soal itu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. SE-MU-A!"

"Tapi songsaenim—" ucapannya terhenti ketika mendapati seorang guru yang sama tuanya seperti Cho songsaenim sedang menarik paksa seorang murid laki-laki untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Sepertinya mereka juga akan menuju pinggiran lapangan.

Itu Jung songsaenim. Baekhyun pasti tau. Jung songsaenim sama-sama _killer _seperti Cho songsaenim.

Tapi murid itu, Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya sebelumya.

"Oh, anda disini juga Cho-sshi?" sapa Jung songsaenim sok akrab.

"Biasa, ada murid yang mencoba bermain-main denganku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Begitu juga murid yang kini berada tepat disampingnya.

"Berdiri dengan satu kaki!" bentak Jung songsaenim tepat di depan murid itu. Murid itupun menurutinya.

"Tangan kanan memegang telinga kiri, tangan kiri memegang telinga kanan."

"Tapi song—"

"Kim Jong In!"

Murid tersebut mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Diturutinya perintah pria tua itu.

"Dan kau anak kecil—" Jung songsaenim menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "—Awasi dia! Jangan biarkan tangan dan kaki kirinya turun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan disusul dengan Jung dan Cho songsenim yang meninggalkan pinggiran lapangan.

**.**

Keheningan melanda dua pria kecil itu. Tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian—

"Aku bisa bantu kerjakan semua tugasmu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi biarkan kaki kiri dan tanganku ini turun. Kaki kananku mulai kram."

"Ah—Y—ya, baiklah."

Murid yang berada disamping Baekhyun itu pun segera menurunkan tangan dan kakinya. Ia ayunkan sedikit kebawah guna menghilangkan rasa kram.

"Sini! Berikan padaku." Murid itu langsung merebut buku dan pensil yang Baekhyun bawa. Ia kerjakan 45 soal tersebut dengan teliti dan masih tetap berdiri.

"Ini soal mudah. Kenapa kau tak mengerjakannya?"

"Tadi malam Appaku—Engghhhh."

"Appamu kenapa?"

"Enghh—Appaku mengajakku menonton pertandingan sepak bola antara Korea Selatan vs Barcelona. Aku tidur terlalu malam, dan tidak sempat mengerjakan PR. Hehehehe.."

"Korea Selatan? Berapa skor mereka?"

"Uhmm—aduh berapa ya?" gumam Baekhyun

"8-0!" sentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"8-0? Kau serius?"

"y—ya—yaa. Ah—lalu kenapa kau bisa dihukum disini?"

"Aku meninju hidung temanku sampai berdarah."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Ne. Dia mengejekku '_kulit hitam'. _Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kulitmu memang hitam."

"Kau!"

"Ah tidaaakk tidaakkk! Kulitmu tidak hitam, hanya saja belum diakdirkan untuk putih—"

"—Namamu siapa? Kelas?"

"Kim Jong In. 4-C"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2-A. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jong In sunbaenim." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Jongin menjabat tangannya.

Tapi Jongin tidak merespon. Ia malah meletakkan buku tulis Baekhyun ke tangan Baekhyun yang terulur. "Ini sudah selesai semua. Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan pipis."

"Ba-Baiklah.."

Jongin pun berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum ia sepenuhnya pergi, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Baekhyun~~"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tubuh Jongin semakin jauh dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, sebenarnya Jongin pergi ke toilet untuk melompat pagar yang cukup dekat dengan toilet pria. Tentunya untuk kabur dari sekolah, dan pulang ke rumah pastinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lengan Baekhyun kenapa?"

Chanyeol merasa janggal dengan sikap anaknya yang duduk di kursi penumpang sampingnya. Baekhyun dari tadi memegangi lengannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Ini gara-gara Appa." jawab Baekhyun singkat dengan ketusnya.

"MWOO? Perasaan tadi malam Appa tidak meremas lengan Baekhyun."

"Gara-gara _setruman _Appa tadi malam, Baekhyun jadi lupa dengan PR Baekhyun yang belum selesai. Tadi Cho songsaenim mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan menghukum Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan 45 soal di pinggir lapangan. Untung saja ada Jongin sunbaenim yang membantu Baekhyun—"

"—Lain kali jangan _menyetrum _Baekhyun saat Baekhyun ada PR.—"

"—Appa juga harus membelikan 5 kotak es krim pisang agar Baekhyun tak marah dengan Appa lagi." perintah Baekhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang sok dewasa dan jangan lupakan bibirnya mengerucut sempurna.

Sedangkan sang Appa hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala anak kesayangannya sambil tiada hentinya tertawa hebat akibat penjelasan polos sang anak.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**.-.-.**

**.-.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hai hai hai hai hai.. /sok asyik . Pas aku pikir-pikir, kalian kebayang gak sih kalo punya ortu -khusunya ayah kek Chanyeol gini? Duh.. Aku gak bisa bayangin wes. Mending aku kabur ke Panti Asuhan :3 /coret dan lupakan

Masih pada ingetkah sama fanfic ini? Update'nya kelamaan ya? Wkwkwk maklumin, tugasku lagi numpuuuuk banget :3 . Chapter ini aja langsung aku kebut tadi malem /malah curhat. Jadi maapin kalo banyak kekurangan atau typo di Chapter ini /bow

Oh iya, maapin aku sekali lagi yang gak bisa balesin review kalian satu-persatu. Balesannya aku rangkum disini aja yaaa..

.

**[-] Thor, si Chan kurang kelihatan sisi ke-ayahannya.**

**- **Huaaaaa, aku juga sadar itu. Malahan pas aku ngetik fanfic ini, si Chan'nya berasa kek pacarnya si Baek x3

**[-] Lanjut ya thor ^^**

**- **Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca ya readers tersayang :'))

**[-] Thor, sebaiknya kata 'titit' (di Chapter 1) itu diganti yg lebih formal lagi deh thor. Agak tabu bacanya.**

**- **Aduh, iya maapin saya x3 . Itu ngetiknya spontan banget. Habis dikelas ku lagi trend'nya kata-kata itu. Muehehe, maap kalo gak nyaman. Chapter selanjutya aku perbaikin lagi deh kata-katanya :')) Terima Kasih buat sarannya :*

**[-] Cantumin 'Tidak untuk dilakukan di rumah', thor.**

**- **Sudah lohh. Kekekeke :p

**[-] Kenapa marga Baek gak diganti jadi 'Park' ?**

**- **Nanti pasti tau sendiri kok :p

**[-****] Baekhyun umur 7 tahun apa gak terlalu kekecilan?**

**- **Aku suka yg imut-imut /? . Makanya aku pake 7 tahun aja. Gpp kan? :D

**[-] Istri Chanyeol kemana?**

**- **Ke warung kali :p /ditendang readers

**[-] Kok belum 'masuk-keluar' sih thor?**

**- **Santai broo.. Butuh pemanasan dulu :D

**[-] ****gue favorit malah cerita kek gini | Seneng sama yg pedo | Akhh.. Akhirnya nemu ChanBaek pedo.**

**- **Saya juga seneng baca review kalian. Muaaah :**

**[-] Chanyeol bejat banget, tapi aku seneng..**

**- **Chanyeol bejat, Baekhyun pun puas /apa

**[-] Aku penggemar ff kamu loh thor. Aku sampe berulang-ulang bacanya.**

**- **Makasih yaaaaa… Seneng deeeeeehh :*

**[-] Ini hot, tapi kurang dikit hot'nya.**

**- **Aku gak ahli bikin yang hot-hot :'((

**[-] Aku suka semua ff ChanBaek kamu..**

**- **Hikseu.. Makaaaaaasih /lap ingus

**[-****] ****MIMIN RAENSUNGGG TBCCC DONGG,AAA AKU SUKA FF NYAAA,.-. tapi ini seriusan ada NC NYA? AAAA. SEMANGAT MIN, SAYA MENDUKUNGMU. LANJUT YA MIN.**

**- **Wahh…. Aku semangat bngt baca review'nya. NC pasti ada dongg.. Seneng deh kalo readers pada suka :'))

**.**

Ya kurang lebih segitu yang bisa aku bls. Terima Kasih buat **Fdz1492, gyusatan, juniorroyal365, Layeu, choHunHan, baek. yeonra, baekyeolidiots, SyJessi22, indaaaaaahhh (**seneng baca review dari kak ini :D**), Cozalou laya, message, DKS - ZYX, Park Shita, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, adistiii, xiaolaxoxo, SHY Fukuru, summer, BabyBaekSoo, eggbacon, raetaoris, park soohee, Guest, exoshipper, Byunbaekchan, minako yoshida, pandazitao6, Namu Hwang,** dan **Najika Alamanda**. Walau gak bisa bls review kalian satu-satu, tapi aku seneng banget baca respon kalian. Aku screencapture semua loh saking senengnya xD.

Terima Kasih juga buat yang sudah fav & follow :**

Terima Kasih tentunya buat siders yang udh sempetin waktunya buat baca ff saya yang abal ini. Saya seneng kalian udh baca, tapi lebih seneng lagi kalo kalian tinggalin review walau itu hanya 1 kata :')).

**.**

OH IYAA, DISINI ADA YANG DEMEN SAMA **ONE OK ROCK** GAK? HUAAAAA, KALO ADA CEPET-CEPET HUBUNGI AKU DONG. TERSERAH ITU MAU PM, REVIEW ATAU MENTION DI TWITTER KU (_**raen212**_), AKU MAU TANYA-TANYA SOALNYA XD . AKU LAGI KEPINCUT MAKSIMAL SAMA MEREKA. APALAGI SAMA TORU x TAKA, OHCIDAAAAAKKK XD /oke ini lupakan saja/

Terakhir, gak keberatan kan buat tinggalin **review** di Chapter ini?

Terima Kasih~~~

-**XOXO-**


	3. Chapter 3

**© Raensung – **_**2014**_

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fllufy –mungkin**

**Rated : M**

**Cast/Pair : - Park Chanyeol, - Byun Baekhyun | BaekYeol/ChanBaek**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys x Boys, Chanyeol **_**pedo**_**! Typo's everywhere, karena saya hanya manusia biasa yg gak luput dari kesalahan /gak.**

– **Tidak untuk dilakukan di rumah –**

**Chapter : 3 of [?] **

* * *

-oOo-

"_**Baekhyun anak baik dan penurut.. Baekhyun akan menuruti apa saja yang Appa perintah."**_

* * *

**a/n : Chapter ini KaiBaek fokus. Tapi jangan khawatir, ChanBaek pasti nanti akan muncul kok **

**[Chapter 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, hari ini pelajaran Pendidikan Jasmani kita sedikit berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya."

Kim Youngwon, oh panggil saja dia Kim songsaenim. Semua murid kelas 4-C dan 2-A yang berkumpul di lapangan olahraga saat itu serempak bergumam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Guru gendut dengan senyum sumringahnya itu. Kenapa hari ini berbeda sekali? Tidak biasanya pelajaran Pendidikan Jasmani kelas senior digabungkan dengan kelas yang lebih junior.

Dan— Kenapa Kim songsaenim tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Malaikat seperti ini?

"Kalian tidak bertanya 'Kenapa' ?"

Salah satu murid wanita mengangkat tangan kanannya, otomatis semua murid kelas 4-C dan 2-A beralih pandang pada salah satu siswi itu, "Kenapa berbeda seperti hari biasanya, songsaenim?"

"Oh bagus, akhirnya ada yang bertanya. Songsaenim ingin melihat jiwa kepemimpinan kalian—bagi kelas 4-C sebagai _sunbae _yang baik. Jadi hari ini, kalian semua akan mengajar atau memimpin adik kelas kalian, kelas 2-A. Songsaenim akan membagi 2 kelompok. Kelompok pria terdiri dari murid _namja _kelas 4-C dan murid _namja _kelas 2-A. Begitu juga dengan murid _yeoja _kelas 2-A dan 4-C. Mengerti?" jelas Kim songsaenim panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh semua murid.

"Oh—agar lebih mudah, setiap murid kelas 4-C dapat memilih satu murid dari kelas 2-A sebagai _partner_nya sendiri. Ingat! _Namja _harus dengan _namja, _dan _yeoja _harus berpasangan dengan _yeoja. _Ini agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman."

Semua murid kelas 4-C lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke adik-adik kelasnya—kelas 2-A. Mereka mulai mengamati setiap wajah dari murid kelas 2-A. Baekhyun yang berada di barisan paling depan namun paling pojok itu hanya bisa memainkan ujung seragam olahraganya—sambil sesekali menahan nyeri. Ia berharap ada yang mau menjadi _tutor_nya untuk pelajaran Pendidikan Jasmani hari ini.

"Hei kau!"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan teriakan yang mengarah pada dirinya. Ia menoleh ke samping namun tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya sendiri, "Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Murid _namja _yang meneriaki Baekhyun tadi memutar bola matanya malas seraya berjalan untuk lebih mendekat ke Baekhyun, "Ya kau, siapa lagi? Ayo denganku. Maksudku, kau mau kan kalau aku yang menjadi _tutor_mu?" ujar _namja _manis yang diketahui bernama Taemin. Taemin langsung memilih Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun terlihat lebih menarik daripada murid kelas 2-A yang lainnya.

"Namaku Taemin." tambahnya.

"Aak—aku, maksudku ke-kenapa—" Baekhyun gelagapan. Dan Taemin semakin mendesaknya, "Kau menolak ku huh?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu— Aduh, bagaimana caranya Baekhyun menjelaskannya?" Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. Namun tiba-tiba—

"Oi, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. _Ya Tuhan! Jangan datangkan pengganggu lagi.._

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, Taemin pun juga. _Oh ternyata anak ini datang lagi._

Kim Jongin—murid kelas 4-C yang kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu mendapat hukuman di Lapangan bersama Baekhyun itu menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun _tercengo_.

_Jongin sunbae tampak berbeda sekali jika memakai kaos Olahraga. Terlihat lebih—keren._

Jongin berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Dan tepat di depan mereka ada Taemin yang masih tetap berdiri disana.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan Taemin secara teliti dan bergantian. "Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Jongin mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Ah—_Ani_.. Kalian mirip." Baekhyun tersenyum cantik.

Jongin dan Taemin memandang heran satu sama lain, "Hah?"

"Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Jongin _hitam_. Dan aku _putih susu_. Kami berbeda. Kami tidak mirip, okay? Ayo, aku akan jadi _tutor_mu." Taemin dengan tiba-tiba menggeret pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasrah mengikutinya. Namun semua itu berhasil dicegah oleh, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Dasar preman.

Jongin mendorong pundak Taemin secara kasar lalu membentaknya, "Kau mau hidungmu berdarah lagi?"

"Aku yang mendapatkan Baekhyun duluan. Kau mau apa, _eoh_?!" bentak Taemin seraya balik mendorong pundak Jongin.

Oh ayolah! Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau-mau saja jika siapapun menjadi _tutor_nya untuk hari ini. Tapi entahlah.. Sepertinya Jongin tidak menyetujui itu.

Pertanyaannya; Kenapa Jongin tidak setuju? Dan sikap Jongin seolah-olah dia sudah-sangat-akrab dengan Baekhyun. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali—termasuk hari ini.

"Yakk!" Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal sempurna. Namun ia gagalkan rencana tinjuannya ke wajah Taemin.

Tidak mungkin sekali ia tunjukkan sifat preman dan kriminalnya di depan Baekhyun, adik kelasnya yang menurutnya berbeda dari yang lainnya—hm, spesial mungkin.

"Kalau kau tak mau hidungmu berdarah lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, lepaskan tanganmu dan cari _hobae _yang lain!" Jongin menatap tajam Taemin lalu pandangannya turun pada tangan Taemin yang masih meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya, membuat pergelangan tangannya terbebas dari tangan Taemin. Ia tundukkan kepalanya. _Kenapa jadi rumit begini?_

"Hei, sudah ku bilang. Aku yang mendapatkan Baek—"

"BAEKHYUN MILIK KU!"

Baekhyun dan Taemin terkejut berjamaah karena bentakan Jongin barusan. Begitu juga dengan murid-murid, entah itu kelas 2-A maupun 4-C yang berhamburan di lapangan.

"Di sudut lapangan sana masih banyak _hobae _yang belum mendapatkan _tutor_. Kau bisa cari disana dan berhenti mengganggu kami berdua!" jelas Jongin dengan angkuh.

Taemin mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. Okay, kali ini ia rela mengalah daripada harus berakhir dengan hidung yang berdarah dan ibu yang mengomel habis-habisan saat ia pulang sekolah.

Taemin memilih untuk meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan hati yang tidak ikhlas menuju sudut lapangan.

Jongin bersorak dalam hati. Impiannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun akhirnya tercapai juga. Ia menggelayutkan lengannya ke pundak Baekhyun sambil mengajaknya untuk berjalan, "Ayo, kita cari tempat yang nyaman." Jongin tersenyum manis. Jarang-jarang ia menunujukkan senyumannya—yang sebenarnya manis itu ke orang-orang. Dan Baekhyun mungkin salah satu orang yang beruntung yang dapat melihat Jongin tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin juga berhenti berjalan. Ia melepaskan gelayutan lengan Jongin yang ada dipundaknya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Apa Taemin _sunbae _tidak apa-apa?"

"Untuk apa kau masih memikirkan dia?"

"Baekhyun takut—"

"Tidak perlu takut. Dan oh—tunggu dulu—" Jongin beralih pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang tadi digenggam oleh Taemin. Ia meraihnya lalu mengusap pergelangan tangan itu dengan kaos Olahraganya, "Aku tidak mau ada bau-bau Taemin disini. Jadi tanganmu harus bersih." kata Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah menahan tertawanya, "Terima kasih _sunbae_. _Sunbae _baik sekali." balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman imutnya yang sangat khas.

Ternyata Jongin _sunbae _bisa melucu.

Ternyata Jongin _sunbae _baik sekali.

Ternyata senyuman dari Jongin _sunbae _manis juga.

Ternyata Jongin _sunbae _tak seburuk yang Baekhyun kira.

Okay, mungkin dengan beberapa kali bertemu dengan Jongin, Baekhyun dapat lebih akab dengannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus pemanasan dulu sebelum melakukan Olahraga yang lebih lanjut. Ayo, berlari dari sini menuju gawang itu tiga kali." Jongin menginterupsi. "Tiga kali tidak terlalu banyak kan?" tanya Jongin. Ia tau jarak antara tempatnya berdiri menuju gawang itu tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya beberapa meter saja. Yah, tapi bertanya dan menunggu kesepakatan dari Baekhyun juga tidak masalah, bukan?

"Tentu tidak, _sunbae._"

"Baiklah. Kajja kita mulai~"

Senyuman manis lagi-lagi terukir dari bibir Jongin. Ia berlari mendahului Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun ikut berlari menyamai Jongin. Baekhyun akui kemampuan Jongin dalam bidang Olahraga tak perlu diragukan.

Saat Jongin sudah mendapat dua putaran sedangkan Baekhyun masih satu putaran, Jongin memergoki Baekhyun yang berhenti berlari di hadapannya. Baekhyun sedikit berjongkok bertumpu pada lututnya. Bibirnya menyengir –sedikit kesakitan. Dia tidak lelah, tapi—

"Hoi kenapa berhenti? Ayo, kau tinggal dua putaran lagi. Setelah ini aku akan mengajarimu bermain sepak bola yang baik dan benar. Ayo semangat~~" teriak Jongin di dekat gawang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun akhirnya berlari dan menyelesaikan pemanasannya yang tinggal dua putaran itu. Jongin yang telah selesai duluan tiada hentinya menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Takut-takut jika Baekhyun ternyata kelelahan, lalu ia pingsan di lapangan, lalu semua orang pasti akan mengira Jongin terlalu keras memberikan _materi _pada Baekhyun.

Oh- Itu terlalu berlebihan, okay? Jongin lantas menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

"Kau tidak lelah kan kalau aku mengajarkanmu bermain sepak bola sekarang?" Jongin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Eng—Ti-tidak, _sunbae._" Baekhyun mengangguk, namun ragu.

"Oke. Teknik pertama yaitu menyepak bola dengan punggung kaki. Ini teknik paling mudah." Jongin meraih sebuah bola sepak -yang ada didekatnya- dengan kakinya. Ia memainkan bola sepak itu dengan kakinya terlebih dahulu lalu menyepaknya dengan cukup keras tepat kearah gawang. Dan—GOL. Bola itu masuk di gawang. Jongin _sunbae_ memang hebat.

"Sekarang giliranmu." kata Jongin setelah kembali dari mengambil bolanya yang ada di gawang, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mencoba memainkan bola sepaknya sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan tadi. Jongin berfikir bahwa kemampuan Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat Jongin ingin tertawa. Sungguh. Baekhyun sangat lucu dimata Jongin.

"Kajja, tendang seperti aku tadi, Baek." Jongin menyemangati Baekhyun dari samping.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, Baekhyun menendang bola sepak tersebut dengan tenaga yang ia punya. Namun bola itu melenceng—Dan..

"Aaaaak.."

Cepat-cepat Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan meraih tubuh mungil itu yang kini tengah tersungkur di tanah lapangan dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya, "BAEK!"

"BAEK! Kau tidak apa? Kau sakit?" Jongin benar-benar khawatir. Tidak pernah ia bersikap peduli terhadap orang lain seperti ini.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Jongin mengulang kalimatnya kembali, "Kau tidak apa? Aku akan membawamu ke Klinik Sekolah. Ayo, naik ke pung—"

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun ketus. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berubah.

"Kau kesakitan." balas Jongin tak kalah ketusnya dengan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba juga Jongin kembali berubah seperti Jongin yang semula—Jongin yang tidak manis.

"Kita lanjutkan berlatih sepak bola saja. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun rapopo." [?]

Jongin mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tau Baekhyun sedang menahan atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Baiklah.." Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Sekarang teknik menggiring bola. Kau harus menahan bola sepakmu agar tetap dapat kau kuasai. Menahan dalam artian tidak membiarkan bolamu jauh dari kakimu. Seperti ini.." Jongin mem-praktikan teknik menggiring bola yang baik di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun sebentar. Rasa nyerinya sedikit ia lupakan karena melihat permainan Jongin yang begitu bagus. Baekhyun rasa, Jongin dapat menjadi pelatih Sepak Bola yang ahli jika kelak ia sudah dewasa.

"Bagaimana, kau mau coba?"

"Ya! Ya! Tentu.." balas Baekhyun –kembali semangat. Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun bertingkah lucu—menurutnya.

Jongin meletakkan bola sepaknya tepat di depan kaki Baekhyun, "Lakukan sekarang. Kau pasti bisa."

"Baik, kapten."

Baekhyun mulai menggiring bolanya. Walaupun cara bermain Baekhyun sedikit lambat daripada yang dilakukan Jongin tadi, tapi Jongin senang-senang saja melihat Baekhyun.

Kalau begini _sih_, Jongin mau-mau saja menjadi pelatih sepak bola privat Baekhyun. Meskipun tak diberi gaji sekalipun.. Asalkan dia bisa bersama Baekhyun. Asalkan dia bisa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

Eh? Ada apa denganmu Kim Jongin?

"Sedikit lagi Baek.. Setelah itu tendang bolanya menuju gawang. Kau bisa!" teriak Jongin.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih melanjutkan menggiring bolanya. Tapi rasa nyeri kembali mendesaknya untuk tersungkur ke tanah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai _oleng, _Jongin cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun membuatnya khawatir.

Dan saat Baekhyun berusaha menendang bolanya menuju gawang, bola tersebut masuk tepat ke dalam gawang, namun—

"AAAAKK—HIIIKSS.."

Baekhyun terjatuh mencium tanah lapangan dengan posisi tengkurap. Sontak teriakan Baekhyun membuat ia dan Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian di lapangan. Semua murid berlari mendekati Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Yang Jongin lakukan pertama kali tentunya; berteriak.

"SUDAH KU BILANG! KALAU KAU SAKIT KATAKAN DARITADI! TIDAK PERLU MENAHAN SEPERTI INI! DASAR BODOH!" Jongin berteriak tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Ia terlentangkan tubuh Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Baekhyun tetap menangis dan mencengkram pundak _sunbae_nya itu yang masih terbalut kaos Olahraga.

"Perih~ Hiksss—Pe-perih.." Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata '_perih' _.

"Mana yang perih? Mana?" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Perih, _sunbae.._Sakit—perih. Hikksss." rintih Baekhyun.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun yang keadaannya sangat mangkhawatirkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada semua murid yang menggerumbulinya. Oh- Apa mereka buta? Apa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dengan suka rela membantu Jongin?

"Kim _songsaenim _dimana?" Jongin bertanya pada salah satu kawan-nya.

"Ada rapat mendadak dengan Kepala Yayasan Sekolah. Jonginie~ ayo kubantu membawa Baekhyun ke Klinik Sekolah." jawab SeokJin—salah satu kawan Jongin yang ternyata baik hati menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Kalau Kim _songsaenim _sudah kembali, tolong katakan padanya aku sedang membawa Baekhyun ke Klinik Sekolah. Terima Kasih." Jongin segera berbalik arah, sedikit berjongkok, dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun di punggungnya, tanpa mempedulikan jawaban selanjutnya dari SeokJin.

Jujur, jika saja bukan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan di Lapangan, Jongin mana mau repot-repot merelakan punggungnya dinaiki oleh orang. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, tubuh Baekhyun ternyata tak se-ringan yang Jongin kira sebelumnya.

"Kau—Ehhh.. Berat juga ternyata." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. Ujung hidung mereka hampir saja bertemu jika Baekhyun tak menggerakkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang aku harus apa?"

Jongin bergumam sendiri, ia duduk disisi ranjang Klinik Sekolah. Baekhyun tengkurap di ranjang Klinik Sekolah dengan matanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dan pelipisnya yang mengucurkan keringat. Baekhyun tak mau tidur terlentang. Katanya, itu akan mambuat tubuh bagian belakangnya semakin sakit. Ia juga sesekali merintih kesakitan sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata, '_Sunbae.. Sakit..' , 'Pe-perih.. Appaa—'_

Baekhyun bilang, bagian belakangnya terasa sangat-sangat-sangat nyeri. Jongin bingung tujuh turunan. Ia bingung sebenarnya mana yang sakit? Paha belakang? Betis? Atau—Bokong?

Sebenarnya ini hari sial siapa? Jongin atau Baekhyun? Atau mereka berdua? Dan kenapa Pegawai Klinik tidak ada disini? Ini begitu bodoh, bukan?

**.**

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Pandangannya beralih pada lemari kaca yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Lebih jelasnya Lemari Penyimpanan Obat.

Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari setelah ia buka pintu lemari kaca tersebut. Oh ayolah! Dia bukan Dokter atau Pegawai yang biasanya menjaga Klinik ini. Maklum saja jika ia tak tau apa-apa mengenai setumpuk obat-obat yang ada di dalam lemari.

Pandangannya tertuju pada satu kotak kecil obat yang ada dibagian paling atas. Jongin harus sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih obat ini. Oh- ini bukan obat, tapi salep. Ah- anggap saja sama!

Matanya menyipit, ia berusaha membaca setiap kalimat—yang tercertak dengan huruf yang sangat kecil— yang tertera pada bagian belakang kotak obat(salep) tersebut.

"_Benozon, _18_mg_ dapat membantu menghilangkan rasa nyeri, gatal, atau iritasi pada kulit penderita." gumam Jongin.

Jongin berhenti sejenak. Ia mengucek matanya cepat-cepat. Bisa-bisa setelah ini ia menderita _minus _jika terus-terusan membaca tulisan yang hanya sebesar kutu rambut itu.

"Oleskan secara merata pada bagian yang nyeri, gatal, atau iritasi. Tunggu beberapa menit sampai salep tersebut mengering dan menyerap di permukaan kulit."

Jongin lekas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang ditiduri Baekhyun. Ia duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun yang masih tetap tidak mau merubah posisi tengkurapnya.

"Katakan, mana yang sakit?" tanya Jongin, dingin sekali.

Baekhyun menggeleng, air matanya masih keluar, "Tidak, _sunbae. _Jangan.."

"BAEKHYUN!" bentak Jongin membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis semakin kencang. "Jangan keras kepala!"

"Euh—Hikss.. Baekhyun, Hikss—Baekhyun tidak keras kepala." Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Kalau begitu katakan mana yang sakit. Aku hanya ingin mengobatinya. Aku tak akan membunuhmu."

Isakan Baekhyun mulai sedikit mereda, "Di-di belakang. Di belakang yang sakit."

"Mana? Pantat maksudmu?"

"Di dalamnya."

"HAH?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya sempurna.

Apa maksud dari _di dalamnya_? Anus begitu? Perasaan, Jongin tadi hanya menyuruhnya untuk pemanasan, menendang dan menggiring bola. Tapi kenapa _bagian dalamnya _sampai sakit begitu?

"Ma-maksudmu i-itu.. I-itu yang _lubang _dibelakang i-itu?" Jongin tergagap.

"Neh, perih.."

Okay, ini sudah membuat Jongin cukup canggung. Ia berusaha menormalkan suasana. Jongin berdehem beberapa kali. Setelahnya ia kembali bersuara, "Hm—Kalau begitu.. Bu-buka celanamu. Aku akan mengoleskan salep ini di—ehhm- maksudku di—lubangmu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan heran. Sedangkan Jongin mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang mengarah padanya, membuatnya semakin canggung.

"Baek, Hei—aku tidak akan melukaimu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi pelan-pelan."

"Oh—oo.. te-tentu.."

Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit keatas. Ia berusaha membuka _zipper _ celananya. Setelah _zipper _dan kancing celananya terbuka sempurna, Baekhyun menyenggol Jongin dengan kakinya. Sedikit mengagetkan Jongin dari acara mengheningkan cipta-nya (menundukan kepalanya maksudnya). "Tolong tarik celana Baekhyun kebawah."

"A-aku? Kau kan bisa lakukan sendiri."

"Susah, _sunbae._"

Jelas ini susah. Baekhyun saja masih tengkurap. Mana bisa ia memelorotkan celananya sendiri?

"Ba-baiklah.." Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bagian belakang celana Baekhyun. Jongin menggenggamnya sekaligus dengan bagian atas celana dalam yang Baekhyun pakai. Ia tarik perlahan, dan—Ya Tuhan.. Ini membuat Jongin susah menelan ludahnya dan susah bernafas.

"Jadi—ehm- bagaimana caranya aku mengobati lukamu?" Jongin masih sempatnya bertanya, tapi pandangannya sesekali tertuju pada-ehhm- pantat Baekhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa intruksi, dan tanpa suruhan dari Jongin, Baekhyun menunggingkan pantatnya.

Oh- Demi celana dalam Sooman songsaenim yang bergambar Hello Kitty, Jongin benar-benar mati kutu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Jongin tidak tau pasti mengapa ia bisa terlihat seperti orang bodoh hanya gara-gara melihat pantat mulus milik Baekhyun.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak kaki dan tangan Jongin. Matanya tak mau berkedip. Ayolah! Jongin bukan _maniac _atau mesum. Hanya saja otaknya jadi kurang waras gara-gara.. _Baekhyun.._

"Ayo olesi." rengek Baekhyun manja. Baekhyun semakin membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

Tolong tusuk mata Jongin yang tak mau berkedip sekarang juga!

Tolong sumpal mulut Jongin yang menganga dengan tidak elit-nya sekarang juga!

Dan satu lagi, tolong siapkan ember untuk menampung air liur Jongin agar tak membanjiri ruangan!

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin, "_Sunbae_, kenapa melamun?"

Jongin mengedip beberapa kali lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "A—_ani.._ Aku tidak melamun. Okay, aku akan mulai mengobati lukamu."

Mula-mula Jongin membuka penutup kemasan salep tersebut. Ia tekan ujung kemasan salep itu, dan keluarlah benda kental yang dingin tepat diujung telunjukya. Jongin menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Ini guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Padahal tugasnya hanya mengoleskan salep dingin ini ke daerah sekitar _lubang _Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat-lecet. So, kenapa harus gugup, Jongin-sshi?

"Uhm—Baek.. Ehm- kenapa bisa sampai lecet seperti ini?" tanya Jongin mencoba mengisi suasana yang hening. Dibarengi dengan jari telunjuk Jongin yang terbalut salep dingin perlahan menyentuh permukaan _lubang _Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh panjang, dan tolong sekali lagi ambilkan ember untuk Jongin! Sebentar lagi liurnya pasti akan bocor ke segala arah.

"Eunggghhhhh—" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat sprei ranjang. Tanpa diketahui oleh Jongin, Baekhyun telah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Hei," Jongin berhenti melakukan tugasnya, "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi." lanjutnya.

"Tadi _sunbae _bertanya apa?"

Jongin mendengus, "Aku tanya kenapa bisa sampai se-lecet ini?"

"Engghh- Pelan-pelan, _sunbae.._"

Jongin memperlambat gerakan telunjuknya, "Ow, maaf maaf.. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku lagi."

"Ohhh—Ini gara-gara.. _Appa_.."

"Hah? Appa?"

_'Baekhyun janji bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan memberi tau siapapun termasuk teman baik Baekhyun sekalipun jika Appa sudah melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Janji ya, sayang?'_

"Baekhyun, Hei! Kau mengacuhkan ku."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Perjanjiannya dengan sang Appa terngiang di otaknya. Oh- Shit! Mati lah kau Byun! Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada Jongin?

"Baekhyun- Kau mendengarku?" Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih maju agar dapat melihat Baekhyun dari belakang. "Kau melamun, kau mengacuhkan ku." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, manis sekali tentunya. Ia kembali pada posisinya semula, mengoleskan salep dingin itu di permukaan _lubang _Baekhyun, sekarang agak masuk lebih dalam. Mungkin Jongin bermaksud balas dendam karena Baekhyun telah mengacuhkannya beberapa kali. Jongin sedikit menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _lubang _Baekhyun yang memerah dan sedikit lembab. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa tindakannya ini mengakibatkan—

"Engghhhh—Akwwww.. Jangan seperti itu, _sunbaehh.. _Kumohon."

—mengakibatkan Baekhyun melenguh lagi.

"Makanya jangan mengacuhkanku. Tadi kau bilang yang membuat _ini _sampai lecet itu.. _Appa_mu, ya?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksud Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Lalu?"

_Aduh, bagaimana ini?_

"Ehmm—- maksud Baekhyun—ah Baekhyun susah buang air besar."

"Apa hubungannya susah buang air besar dengan _Appa_mu?"

"Baekhyun belum selesai bicara, Jongin _sunbae. _Huh!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Ow, baiklah baiklah.. Lanjutkan."

"Baekhyun susah buang air besar, tapi Baekhyun memaksa untuk tetap mengeluarkannya. Dan _Appa_ tidak sempat membeli obat. _Appa _orang sibuk."

_Ya Tuhan.. Baekhyun berbohong. Tolong maafkan Baekhyun setelah ini, Ya Tuhan.._

"Oh.. Begitu.." Jongin mengangguk. Mengerti alasan mengapa Baekhyun bisa berakhir dengan _lubang _yang lecet seperti ini.

"Jongin _sunbae.._"

"Ya?" Jongin masih tetap mengolesi permukaan _lubang _Baekhyun dengan salep.

"Uh, apa masih lama? Apa sudah selesai? Lutut Baekhyun pegal."

"Ok, sudah selesai. Kau bisa pakai celanamu, aku akan melihat kearah lain." Jongin cepat-cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Baekhyun. Tapi setelah itu—

"Eiit, tunggu dulu..tunggu dulu.." Jongin berbalik arah tiba-tiba. Dan ia berhasil mendapati Baekhyun tanpa—celana.

Jadi-

_Burung_nya-

Terlihat-

Iya!-

Terlihat jelas sekali-

Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas _burung kecil _Baekhyun yang menggelantung bebas dibawah perut mulusnya.

"Yak! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT!" Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang dengan suara _cempreng_nya yang khas. Ia menutupi bagian bawahnya yang terlihat jelas itu dengan celana olahraga-nya yang belum ia pakai.

"Akh, maaf maaf. Jangan pakai celananya dulu. Kembalilah seperti tadi, maksudku seperti posisi tadi—menungging.."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Baekhyun. Di kotak salep ini tercantum bahwa '_Tunggu beberapa menit sampai salep tersebut mengering dan menyerap di permukaan kulit' _. I-itu salep yang ada didalam mu—ah maksudku di _lubangmu _belum sepenuhnya kering." Jongin berbicara membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang jorok. Percayalah." lanjut Jongin meyakinkan.

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar. Dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Uhm, Baiklah.."

Baekhyun menunggingkan pantatnya lagi, kedua pahanya kembali terbuka lebar. Dan dengan malu-malu Jongin menghadap Baekhyun kembali—menghadap pantat dan lubang Baekhyun lebih jelasnya.

"Apa yang akan _sunbae _lakukan?"

"Mengeringkan _ini._" jawab Jongin santai. Matanya tak sengaja melihat _batang kecil _yang bergelantungan saat Baekhyun menungging. Oh- matanya mulai _nakal _ternyata.

"Tidak ada kipas angin disini."

Jongin menepuk keningnya keras, "Akh- aku memang bodoh."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mengahadap Jongin dan menunggu jawaban dari Jongin. Dan masih dalam posisi **menungging**. Aku yakin kalian akan tertawa hebat jika melihat adegan konyol seperti ini.

Jongin terlihat berfikir sebentar.

Setelahnya, lampu bohlam kuning muncul tepat diatas kepalanya. Jongin punya ide!

"Kau jangan tertawa ya Baekhyun? Jangan kentut juga!"

Jongin menyentuh sekaligus memegang kedua belahan pantat Baekhyun. _Aigo~.. Ini pantat atau kain sutera? Halus sekali.._

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Geli juga dirasakannya.

"Yak, _sun-sunbae, _apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berusaha."

Jongin tak mempedulikan Baekhyun. Ia masih tetap berusaha. Berusaha mengeringkan salep yang masih belum kering di _lubang _Baekhyun. Ia dekatkan wajahnya, ah tidak..tidak, maksudku ia dekatkan bibirnya di lubang berkerut itu. Dan otomatis—

"Enngggghhh—_sunbae.. _Geli~ Dingin~ Erwww.."

"Hoi, berhentilah bergerak! Bagaimana aku bisa meniupnya dengan baik jika pinggulmu bergerak terus?"

"Tapih.. Dingin _sunbaehh~~.._"

"Sssstt! Diamlah, Baek."

Mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak kuat menahan dingin di daerah sekitar lubangnya, Jongin mempercepat tiupannya. Namun Baekhyun semakin bergetar.

"_Sunbaeh~~ _Cu—"

"Nah, sudah agak kering. Kau boleh pakai celanamu. Aku akan menghadap belakang. Yah, menghadap belakang.."

Jongin menghadap membelakangi Baekhyun, dibarengi dengan Baekhyun yang bangkit dari posisi menunggingya dan cepat-cepat memakai kembali celana olahraganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin _sunbae.. _Uhm, terima kasih.."

Kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di tepi ranjang Klinik Sekolah. Jongin duduk tegap dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah laki-laki cantik yang ada disampingnya. Setelah tragedi _pengolesan salep _dan _tiup-meniup _tadi, melihat Baekhyun sebentar saja sudah-sangat membuat Jongin jadi canggung sendiri.

Oh- ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, ia masih menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kaos olahraganya. Baekhyun sendiri tak kalah canggungnya seperti Jongin. Malu lebih jelasnya.

Bagaimana tidak malu jika ada orang keren seperti Jongin yang melihat secara langsung bagian ter-intim mu?

Jongin keren, ya? Bukannya dia hitam? /ditusuk Jongin.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun secara langsung. Tanpa disangka Baekhyun membalas tatapan Jongin juga.. Membuat Jongin ingin segera ke rumah sakit untuk meminjam tabung oksigen.

"Uhm- sudah agak lebih baik daripada tadi. Ah, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih banyak, _sunbae.._" Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Jongin hampir meledak.

"Ya-yah sama-sama." Jongin balas tersenyum begitu manis. "Kita masih bisa berteman kan setelah ini?"

"Hah?"

"Ow ma-maksudku, aku tau kau pasti malu. Tapi aku akan menganggap aku tidak melihat apa-apa tadi. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun diam.

Diam karena tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Jongin barusan -_-

"Jadi, kita masih bisa berteman?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Tentu.." Baekhyun tak pernah lelah untuk tersenyum.

**DUAR—**

Wajah Jongin terasa seperti diledakkan oleh sebuah geranat setelah melihat senyuman dari Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu tulus.

"Uh—Uh, kalau begitu aku kembali ke lapangan dulu, Baek-Baekhyun."

"Istirahatlah disini sampai bel istirahat. Aku akan kemari lagi nanti. Sampai bertemu lagi.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar. Tapi Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan tiba-tiba, menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, dan memberikan sesuatu untuk Jongin.

Sesuatu yang mengesankan..

Sesuatu yang tak pernah Jongin lupakan dalam hidupnya..

"_Appa _selalu melakukan ini setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga sering melakukan ini kepada _Appa.._" jelas Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang imut. Imut sekali malahan.

Kim Jongin membeku.

Kim Jongin terdiam.

Kim Jongin sebentar lagi akan terjatuh ke lantai dan meleleh.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Jongin _sunbae_ _.._"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia memilih keluar dari Klinik, menutup pintu Klinik secara gusar, dan berjalan cepat menuju lapangan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri di dekat ranjang, tak berpindah sedikitpun. "_Appa _selalu senang jika Baekhyun melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa Jongin _sunbae _tidak?"

"Argh, entahlah." Baekhyun melompat ke ranjang.

Lumayan lah untuk tidur sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menyentuh bibir bawahnya di sela-sela langkah cepatnya menuju lapangan. Sedikit menekannya dan merabanya. Ia masih tidak percaya. Serius, masih tidak percaya.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar Baekhyun kan yang melakukannya?" gumam Jongin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia mendapati Baekhyun, anaknya yang paling ia cintai itu sedang tidur menyamping-membelakanginya. Kaki mungilnya sesekali bergerak. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun belum tidur.

Ia melompat ke ranjang dan langsung merangkul pinggang kurus nan mungil milik anaknya. Sontak Baekhyun terpejam. Pura-pura tertidur maksudnya.

"Baekhyun belum tidur?" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik. Ia ciumi punggung anaknya yang masih terbalut kaos tipis.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Masih bertahan dengan 'pura-pura tidur' nya.

"Ayo _bermain _dengan _Appa.._"

"Baekhyun sudah tidur, _Appa._"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Mana ada orang tertidur bisa bicara?"

Tugas kantor yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang jam 8 malam, membuat Chanyeol tak kuat menahan rindunya kepada sang anak. Biasanya Chanyeol pulang jam 6 sore, tapi kali ini ia terlambat dua jam.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menidurkan Baekhyun dengan posisi tengkurap diatas dadanya. Ia usap rambut lembut nan halus milik Baekhyun. Menciumi puncak kepalanya, mengelus punggungnya, lalu kembali mendekap hangat sang anak.

Sampai kapanpun itu, Chanyeol akan selalu merasa nyaman jka berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Asalkan dengan Baekhyun..

"Seharian ini Baekhyun belum mencium _Appa._"

Karena Baekhyun anak baik dan akan selalu melakukan apa saja yang membuat _Appa_nya senang, mendengar _Appa_nya berucap seperti itu saja Baekhyun sudah mengangkat kepalanya, memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang _Appa, _dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan kecupan kecil namun basah di bibir atas Chanyeol. Bibir atas Chanyeol jadi basah karena air liur Baekhyun sedikit tertinggal disitu.

Tidak perlu terkejut. Berbagi ciuman memang aktivitas wajib yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

"_Gomawo, _Baekhyunie.. Boleh _Appa _membalasnya?"

Baekhyun tentu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapat respon anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Segera ia membalik posisinya. Sekarang ia berada diatas tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun tampak begitu mengagumkan jika dilihat dari posisi seperti ini. Chanyeol semakin menyukainya.

Chanyeol tipe orang yang tak suka basa-basi. Jadi ia segera melakukan intinya.

Ia mendaratkan belahan bibirnya yang tebal dan sudah basah itu tepat ke bibir atas Baekhyun. Kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah terkatup sempurna. Seakan-akan mereka sudah sangat ahli melakukan hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir atas Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Baekhyun merasakan bibir atasnya tersedot, mulai basah, dan sedikit bengkak.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyelip dipunggung hangat Baekhyun. Ia usap-usap cepat punggung Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi hangat. Sedangkan kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun sudah meremas surai Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan kakinya yang sudah melingkar di tubuh Chanyeol, semua ini Baekhyun lakukan secara spontan dan tanpa perintah dari siapapun.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya, diikuti juga dengan Baekhyun. Kini ia beralih pada bibir bawah Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraupnya habis-habisan, menggigit, melumatnya secara bebarengan. Air liurnya yang bercampur air liur Baekhyun pun merembes keluar disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Aaak—mpphfftt" Baekhyun semakin kuat meremas rambut Chanyeol. Ia juga menendang-nendang perut Chanyeol, sebagai kode bahwa pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis.

Chanyeol mengerti akan hal itu, segera ia melepas ciumannya. Benang _saliva_ pun terbentuk ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun segera menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Menyebabkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol terpaku pada bibir Baekhyun yang merah dan membengkak seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia habisi bibir tidak berdosa itu lagi, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika pintu kamar yang mulanya tertutup menjadi terbuka begitu saja. Dan—

**CKLEK—**

"YA TUHAAAN~~ CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN?"

* * *

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

Okay, pertama-tama aku mau curhat dikit. Sebenernya utk chapter ini plotnya gak kek gini loh. Ini gegara celana ketatnya Kkamjong di Overdose dance practice _ /loh? .

Aku tiba-tiba pengen bikin KaiBaek moment gegara liat celana ketatnya Jongin disitu /oke ini gak nyambung banget -_-.

Dan kalian pasti ngerti dong apa maksud dari Baekhyun yang susah buang air besar di chap ini? Susah buang air besar dalam artian Itu tuh yah pokoknya yang susah ngeluarin _itu _nya lah. Ahahaha, sungkan banget kalo harus jelasin secara detail :3

**.**

Maafkan saya para ChanBaek shipper kalo mungkin chap ini mengecewakan kalian :'( . Ya Cuma ini yg begitu aja muncul di otakku. Huhu u.u

Kai hanya datang sebentar kok. Baekhyun tetap seutuhnya milik Chanyeol. Aku buat ini juga karena review'an banyak yang minta KaiBaek moment. Yaudin aku buatin aja dengan otak ku yg pas-pasan ini. Fufufufu u.u

**.**

Maapin aku juga karena gak bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu. Aku lagi hemat kuota buat menyambut kambeknya qaqa-qaqa EKSOH. Heheh :p

Tapi aku tetep berterima kasih sama kalian yang udh mau review, follow, dan fav :**

Terima kasih banyak ya buat **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, lily. kurniati. 77, **

**SyJessi22, Carrebian-Mocca, gyusatan, **

**uchanbaek, Lussia Archery, srhksr, chola, Byunbaekchan, **

**YunJaeee Shipper, indaaaaaahhh, **

**Dugundugun, exoshipper, A Y P, **

**sweetyYeollie, **

**Guest, thindy, rizkyamel63, **

**my lovely HUNHAN, p a r k, **

**astia morichan, BabyBaekSoo, **

**ferina. refina, galihaap, Uchiha Shesura-chan, **

**sayakanoicinoe, pandazitao6, **

**baeksuchan, **

**ChanBaekLuv, Vita Williona Venus, **

**chanchan61, Hyebinbaekyeolshipper, **

**mayumi. sheena, amus, **

**Tiara Khairunnisa,** dan** yemia. kim. 5. **Cinta kalian semua deh pokoknya ;**

Oh ya, makasih buat yang sudah ngerespon pertanyaan aku dichap kmrn yg tentang **ONE OK ROCK** itu loh :D

Buat yg blm tau, **ONE OK ROCK **itu band Rock asal Jepang. Lagu-lagunya enak-enak semua loh, sebagian ada yg melowwwww, tapi kebanyakan full scream sih xD . Kalo baru pertama liat mereka, pasti kalian langsung kepincut sama yg namanya **Toru Yamashita**, si gitaris yg gantengnya gak abis-abis -_-

**.**

Oke, sekian pidato dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.. /loh -_-

Terakhir, tidak keberatan kan meninggalkan review, kesan-kesan, kritik, atau saran?

Kita saling menghargai, bukan?

Terima Kasih~

**-XOXO-**


End file.
